1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a storage device and a data storage method, and more particularly to a non-volatile storage device and corresponding data storage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing of the capacity of the flash memory and the decreasing of the price thereof, the Flash Memory device as of storage media is applicable in more environments. However, the reliability of the Flash Memory is lowered with the increased capacity of the Flash Memory. Accordingly, the research on the reliability of data storage via Flash Memory is more important to the research and development engineers.
A power supply unit of the Flash Memory will provide suitable voltage to the bit line and corresponding word line on the Flash Memory array when read/write Flash Memory. Due to the relationship between the structure of the memory cells array of the Flash Memory and the structure of the memory cell itself, memory cells are possibly affected by neighbored, charging/discharging memory cells which result in the quantity of electric charges stored in some memory cells is incorrect. Especially, when read/write some special data pattern (such as the data pattern with more “0”or the data pattern with more “1”), those neighbored memory cells are subject to disturbance which in turn affects correctness of storing the data in the Flash Memory.
Detailed structure and disturbs theory can be found in US Publication Nos. 20080065813, 20080205145 and 20080215798, all of which disclose programming methods for solving the reliability of storing data in Flash Memory. The main operating principle of these programming methods is to change the source into the random data pattern or avoids writing the data pattern with more “0”. However, these operating methods require complex managing methods for changing the source data to the random data pattern. Obviously, it is not efficient.
Hence, it is desired to provide a storage device with improved data storage reliability and corresponding data storage method to solve the above-described problems.